El secreto tras el tiempo
by abril marin marquez
Summary: Ya han pasado varios años y Kokkuri-san ah comprendido sus sentimientos hacia Kohina quien ahora tiene 13 años pero...¿Cómo resultara todo? Bueno o completamente desastroso
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno...**

_**eh visto que este anime no tiene fic's en español...**_

_**y yo quiero ser la primera \^w^/**_

_**en este fic Kohina tiene la edad de 13 años y Kokkuri, Inugami y Shigaraki aún cuidan de ella y como Kohina aquí ya creció no será pedofilia (?) **_

_**el que Kokkuri-san la quiera bueno espero que les gusté~**_

-Diálogos-

( del autora)

Capítulo 1. ¡Nuevas clases nueva! ¿Muñeca? [part. 1]

Habían pasado varios años desde que Kohina tenía en su casa a Kokkuri-san el cual siempre desde que la conoció se encargaba de su "sana alimentación" y como siempre cada que podía la peli negra comía a escondidas su fideos instantáneos, lo cual sólo provocaba que el zorro tratara de quemarlos

-ahh-suspiro Kokkuri-san mirando al reloj una y otra vez

Aún eran las 3:00 de la mañana pero ¿Por qué no podía dormir? Fácil desde que Kohiba había crecido trato de altura como en "madurar mentalmente" ya había llegado el tiempo en el cual tendría que asistir a la secundaria, ¿cuando? Sería eso ¡sencillo! Las clases comenzaban mañana a las 7:00 en punto-tomare un vaso de agua-dijo para sólo salir de su alcoba, caminado en dirección a la cocina donde por sorpresa se encontró con la dueña de la casa

-Kokkuri-san-dijo Kohina-¿Por qué estas despierto?-dijo la joven

-tenía sed-sonrió el zorro-sabes...ya tienes 13 años...y creciste...

-pervertido-dijo cubriéndose el pecho interrumpiendo al espíritu

-¡No me refería a eso!-grito sonrojado-me preocupo es normal...es normal que me preocupe por ti...-bajo la mirada

-Kokkuri-san estaré bien-la menor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al peli blanco quien también sonrió

-cariño mío-se escucho el susurro-cariño mío-se volvió a escuchar

-¡Inugami!-grito sorprendido el zorro ante el perro quien mantenía una mirada de molestia hacia la escena

-yo me lo llevo-sonrió Shigaraki para llevarse al perro quien sólo gruñía molesto

-vete a dormir-dijo el zorro dándole la espalda-no debes llegar tarde el primer día...de clases-la joven sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue pero...

No antes de llamar al espíritu

-Kokkuri-san-lo llamo para que el nombrado se diera la vuelta-buenas noches-dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla y después irse hacia su habitación dejando sorprendido al mayor

-¿Por qué?-dijo ya una vez que estaba completamente sólo-¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar?-dijo en un susurro

A la mañana siguiente

-Inugami...-el zorro miro como el perro estaba acostado y sólo se acerco-ve a despertar a Kohina-dijo para que tomara su forma humana

-¡Cariño mío!-y sólo se fue saltando de alegría

-¿Qué tienes?-el mapache miro al zorro quien colocaba los platos en la mesa

-preocupación-

-cuando no-

-¡¿Y Por que preguntas?!-dijo molesto para que el contrario siguiera bebiendo de su sake-ahh-el espíritu terminó suspirando mientras sólo se sentaba en la mesa

-buenos días-dijo Kohina entrando a la cocina mientras detrás de ella iba Inugami quien sólo le tomaba fotos con su nuevo uniforme el cual le sentaba bien (NA. El uniforme es como el del anime Shugo Chara)

-Kohina-dijo el zorro para acercarle el plato-come se te ara tarde-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Unos minutos después

-bravucona-san-

-¡Jimeko!-dijo molesta la chica

-adiós-y sólo se despido llendose de la casa dejando a Kokkuri, Inigami y Shigaraki-san solos en la casa otra vez

Como era costumbre Shigaraki bebía de su sake y fumaba uno que otro cigarrillo, mientras que Inugami estaba abrazado a una almohada la cual tenía la imagen de Kohina repitiendo una y otra vez "Cariño mío" cosa que podía dar miedo, pero en comparación con Kokkuri...este sólo limpiaba y se encargaba de la camisa

-¡Dios santo!-grito el peli blanco tomando les desayuno que Kohina había olvidado llevarse, saliendo corriendo cual veloz rayo hacia la dirección del colegio de la menor

Por el contrario

Kohina al ver que había olvidado su almuerzo en asa decidió ir con Jimeko a comprar algo de comer en el colegio, hasta que vio como Kokkuri-san entraba a la aula de clases

-Kohina...olvidaste...esto...-decía entre jadeos el zorro

-pero que guapo-

-¿Quien será?-

-es algo de la joven de primero?-

-¿son pareja?-

-se preocupa por ella-

-valla que es ¡muy lindo!-

Era lo que mas se escuchaba en aquella clase donde la peli negra sólo tomo la comida

-gracias-dijo sería manteniendo su margen de "muñeca"

-se más cuidadosa-sonrió para acariciar sus cabellos-nos vemos en casa después-dijo antes de irse caminado

Muchas chicas miraban al apuesto hombre de cabellos blancos el cual usaba un kimono salir del colegio con la única tarea de entregarle su almuerzo a la joven de primero...

Y gracias a ello muchas chicas se comenzaron a acercar a Kohina, pero sólo las rechazaba, por el contrario a Jimeko...ella sabía lo que realmente pasaba

-Kohina-la llamo-¿tienes una relación con Kokkuri?-pregunto curiosa su amiga para que la nombrada negara

-Kokkuri-san tiene otros intereses...es...es-dijo como siempre

-Y-ya veo-sonrió-"caso periodo"-susurro

-¿Jimeko-san?-

-no es nada jeje-río levemente-dentro de poco saldremos a ver el colegio-dijo

-si-

Las hora pasaron para que llega el momento en el cual

todo dos regresarían a su casa...pero en el momento Kohina se encontró con Kokkuri-san quien la esperaba

-tengo que mostrarte algo-dijo para tomarla de la mano

continuará

**espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**en el próximo sabrán a donde la lleva xD **

**yo me despido mandado:**

**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**escritora fuera paz (¿conty?)**


	2. ¡Nuevas clases nueva! ¿Muñeca? 2

_**Aquí yo con la conty :3**_

**_La verdad estoy muy feliz al saber que hay más que les gusta esta pareja xD_**

**_bueno disfruten _**

-Diálogos-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 2. ¡Nuevas clases, nueva! ¿Muñeca? [part 2]

Kohina miro confundida al espíritu de zorro quien sólo la esperaba a las afueras de la secundaria con su muy clásica y hermosa sonrisa, varias colegiadas de primero, segundo y tercer grado que pasaban a su lado lo miraban de reojo ya que no se podía negar que el de largos cabellos era muy apuesto

-Kohina...quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-le dijo el zorro para que la joven se alejara de Jimeko y caminarás en dirección del mayor-¿Lista?-le sonrió extendiéndole la mano para que la peli negra tomara la mano del mayor

-suerte-cruzo los dedos la peli naranja en señal de suerte tratando de que lo que pidió el año pasado en su plegaria se cumpliera

Por el contrario Kohina caminaba sería de la mano del joven de kimono, varias alumnas murmuraban sobre ellos dos y más las jóvenes de la clase de Kohina quienes habían visto como el joven iba corriendo sólo para dejarle su almuerzo que había olvidado hace sólo unas horas

-¡Waaaa que lindos!-

-¿Serán pareja?-

-que envidia ¡es súper guapo!-

-¿de dónde saco a ese papasito?-

-¿será Pedófilo?-

Era lo que escuchaban ambos mientras caminaban de la mano ya que varias chicas del instituto de Kohina la comenzaban a envidiar sólo por el siempre hecho de que estuviera con Kokkuri-san, pero por el contrario al espíritu ese sólo caminaba apenado por las calles ante las palabras de las jóvenes

Al paso de unos minutos ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un templo antiguo, sólo que había muchos árboles y apenas si se podía ver donde se podían pedir las plegarias

-este-dijo Kokkuri-san-este era el templo en el cual yo era una deidad-dijo mientras la joven miraba el lugar-hace mucho tiempo lo destruyeron sólo porque no logre sanar a la hija de un emperador por lo cual me termine volviendo el espíritu de la tabla...

-ya lose-Kohina había interrumpido al mayor quien sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

-Kohina...desde hace un largo tiempo yo te eh observado-dijo

-acosador-le dijo la peli negra

-¡no es eso! A lo que me refiero es que-el espíritu terminó tomando valor-Kohina yo...

-¡Cariño mío!-en ese momento Inugami salto de la mochila de la joven, tomando su forma "humana" para sólo derribar a la joven para quedar sobre ella y abrazarla

-¡¿INUGAMIII?!-grito el zorro molesto al ver como el perro se aferraba a la joven mientras movía sus piernas de arriba a abajo repitiendo una y otra vez "cariño mío"-¡SUELTALAAA!-grito sacando un sartén para sólo golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para terminar mandándolo a la luna de Venus, el zorro comenzó a respirar de forma agitada mientras en su rostro se mostraba la molestia que sentía por lo cual sólo guardó el sartén en su kimono para mirar a la joven quien estaba entre sorprendida y confundida-Kohina lo que quiero decirte es se yo...

-Kokkuri ¿Viste a Inugami?-pero en ese momento terminó apareciendo Shigaraki quien por lo visto buscaba al perro que ahora estaba en la luna de Venus-se me escapo, cuando me di la tarea de buscarlo supe que estaba con Kohina en su mochila y no pude sacarlo...-el mapache comenzó a temblar por primera vez en su vida al ver aquella aura asesina que tenía el zorro

-ah se te escapo-dijo con una mirada de ira-pues ¡Búscalo!-y sólo hizo lo mismo con el mapache

-Kokkiri-san esta molesto-se escucho la voz de Kohina quien retrocedía

-Kohina-dijo el nombre de la peli negra quien salió corriendo-¡¿Kohina?!-dijo alarmado

Y sin más que hacer sólo fue a la residencia de la joven, algo cansado y a pasos lentos llego para ver que la menor comía sus fideos instantáneos, y como siempre se los quito para quemarlos

-Kokkuri-san-dijo en reproche-esos eran míos-dijo desanimada

-¿ya hiciste la tarea?-negó-pues ve a hacerla que preparare la comida-y sólo saco a la peli negra quien tuvo que hacer la tarea que le habían dejado

Y parecía que así sería el día de tranquilo, Shigaraki e Inugami no estaban gracias al fuerte golpe del zorro quien de molesto con ellos por interrumpir algo tan importante como su "secreto"

Pero el zorro no se rendiría tan fácilmente ¡no! Al contrario ahora estaba el doble de decidido en hablar con la joven

-¡Kohina!-dijo el zorro al estar frente a frente-tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo decidido

-claro-respondió la peli negra

-¡Yo estoy !

-nyaaaa hola-pero fue interrumpido por Tama quien había entrado a la casa

Y obvia la reacción del zorro...busco el sake del mapache para comenzar a desahogar su dolor

A la mañana siguiente

Kohina platicaba de lo ocurrido con Jimeko quien se compadecía del pobre zorro quien no pudo confesarse

Pero...

Kokkuri-san le había contado a Tama y ella quería que el zorro y la "muñeca" fuesen felices por lo cual ambos idearon varios planes

_**espero y les haya gustado :3**_

_**pobresito de Kokkuri-ssan pero bueno en la conty verán los planes de Tama y Kokkuri**_

_**bueno espero y les haya gustado yo me despido mandando: **_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

**_Escritora fuera paz (¿conty? Y se cuidan~) \^•^/_**


	3. El plan de Tama y Kokkuri Fase uno

_**Siiiiiii!**_

_**que bien que les sigue gustado :D**_

_**porque aquí más comedia para el probesito de Kokkuri-san xD**_

**_Ojalá y les gusté~_**

-Diálogos-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 3. El plan de Tama y Kokkuri...face uno

Ambos espíritus miraron detrás de una pared, observando detenidamente a la peli negra quien caminaba hablando por lo visto "entretenida" con su amiga Jimeko...una charla normal entre adolescentes supuso Kokkuri pero...en realidad Jimeko le contó que había una gran rebaja en los precios de Sopas instantáneas por lo cual la joven peli negra prestaba máxima atención

-nyaaa Kokkuri-kun te metiste en problemas por enamorarte de Kohina-chan-sonrió Tama mirando a lo lejos a la peli negra

-lo...siento pero no lo pude evitar-dijo levemente sonrojado para que la joven de gorro sonriera

-¿Qué se te va a hacer?-dijo sonriendo

-lose-suspiro Kokkuri

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a seguir de forma "disimulada" a ambas jóvenes hasta el colegio donde Tama y Kokkuri subieron a un árbol con su forma "animal" para poder espiar en la clase de Kohina, el peli blanco pudo notar que la joven se quedo dormida en la clase de matemáticas, provocando que al verla dormir de sonrojara mientras suspiraba "que linda" por suerte la profesora con aspecto de tener mil años de edad no se dio cuenta que dormía

-bien-Tama saco un gran pergamino en el cual tenía escrito "face uno" con ¡Muchos! Planes-el galán-dijo sonriendo

-¿galán?-dijo confundido-¡esos planes!-

-son nuevos jeje-río levemente la joven del espíritu de gato

-dios-suspiro-bien ¡adelante!-

Mientras con Kohina

La peli negra dormía plácidamente ya que en la noche pasada no pudo dormir tranquila debido a que ya de había acostumbrado a tener a su acosador pidiéndole que lo "castigara" pero ella siempre le ignoraba, debido a que le interesaba ¡otra! Clase de canes

-Kohina...¡Kohina!-la nombrada miro a Jimeko quien estaba por lo visto molesta-¡no duermas en clases!-dijo

-¿ya es cambio de hora?-tallo sus ojos bostezando para que negara

-es el periodo libre-suspiro-pero bueno después podremos comer ¿a qué lugar vamos?-sonrió la chica de cabellos naranjas

-a la azotea-dijo-podré hacer mis fideos, os, os-dijo la joven

-dios contigo-río levemente Jimeko

-pero que guapo-

-¡yo quiero uno!-

-¡¿tienes novia?!-

-¿¡quien es la afortunada?! ¿¡Quien!?-

-¡PAPASITOOOO!-

Ambas jóvenes ante los gritos se asomaron para ver a nada más y nada menos que a Kokkuri-san con un esmoquin el cual le quedaba algo ajustado al cuerpo mostrando su buena figura, su cabello atado en una coleta alta, unos lentes negros el cual le daba un aspecto de misterio y con un ramo de rosas, Jimeko se sorprendió y sonrojó ya que Kokkuri-san no era por negarlo ni nada...se veía demasiado guapo pero...Kohina no mostró expresión alguna

-¡Kyaaaaaa!-todas las jóvenes tanto de primer grado como se tercero gritaron al ver como el mayor miraba a un lado y mostraba una bella sonrisa

-¡FOTOOOO!-los flashes no se hicieron esperar ya que en menos de lo que espero el espíritu era toda una celebridad entre tanto brillo

-Kohina-dijo el nombre de la peli negra para darle el ramo el cual acepto la joven

-no le tires...

-¡Espíritu del mal!-pero ya era tarde Kohina le lanzo una piedra de sal provocando que callera el mayor ante la fuerza-debo exorcizaste-dijo lanzándole sal al mayor quien estaba en el piso

-sal-dijo al final Jimeko a la cual interrumpieron

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-

-¡Mala!-

-¡ni siquiera es bonita se aprovecha!-

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a trátalo así!?-

Correcto apenas era el segundo día de clases y la mitad desde chicas ya odiaban a Kohina...en un récord de 30 segundos

-Kohina-dijo el peli blanco-lo siento-hizo una reverencia ante ella sorprendiendo a todas-se que me pediste que no viniera pero...lo hice...lo lamento mi ama-¿¡Ama?! Acaso...¿escucharon bien? Si Kokkuri-san le había dicho ama a Kohina

-¿Kohina?-el mayor al levantar la vista vio como escondía la peli negra su rostro en las rosas y por lo que se notaba estaba roja hasta las orejas

Provocando la gran sorpresa del mayor ya que por lo vista la idea de Tama funciono

-ven...vamos a comer-y Jimeko se llevó a Kohina para que el mayor fuese a ver a Tama

Una vez con la joven al ver como había regresado el mayor, comenzó a reír ya que su estrategia era algo...rara

-bien ¡exijo una explicación!-dijo molesto Kokkuri saliendo del cuarto ya que se había puerto de nuevo su kimono

-jeje je-río Tama-verás el plan era causar un alboroto, después le entregabas el ramo a Kohina, ella como se costumbre te tiraría sal y tu le tendrías que pedir perdón haciendo la carita de perrito abandonado para que te perdonara y de paso se sonrojara ¡lo logre!-grito al final dando de vueltas ante su triunfo

-¡¿Y no era mejor darle el ramo aquí o fuera del colegio?!-grito molesto-¡¿Acaso sabes que clase de sal usa?! ¡Esa sal la uso para alejar a Inugami!-le grito molesto

-pero tuvo más efecto-sonrió-dime ¿avanzaste?-

-S-si-dijo apenado

-¡bien!-dijo cada vez más animada-¡ahora por más!-

-¡¿Más?!-grito preocupado Kokkuri

Mientras con Kohina

-¿eh? Qué raro comenzó a llover-suspiro Jimeko-y el día que estaba tan bonito-la joven miro a su amiga quien sólo miraba por la ventana-pasa algo ¿verdad?-asintió-¿Qué es?-

-Kokkuri-san actúa raro...y no se porque-Jimeko golpeo mentalmente a Kohina ya que por lo visto era bastante ciega ante las muy obvias señales que le daba el zorro

-mínimo falta poco para salir-sonrió la peli naranja-sabes escuche que vendría un nuevo alumno-

-como Yamamoto-kun-indago curiosa la peli negra

-espero que por suerte no-tembló la otra joven

Y así pasaron las horas, entre clase y clase, descanso tras descanso...hasta qué la gloriosa hora de ¡regresa a casa!

Amabas joven vieron que aún llovía, nada raro ya que era época de lluvias

-mi mama vendrá por mi-sonrió Jimeko-¿vamos juntas?-antes de que Kohina respondiera alguien la llamo

-¡Kohina!-ambas jóvenes vieron a Kokkuri-san quien estaba con sus ropas normales, Jimeko comprendió pero Kohina pensó que le afectó el sake de Shigaraki-san-vine por ti...comenzó a llover y pues-la joven se despidió de Jimeko y se fue con el zorro el cual la tomo de la mano

-suerte-volvió a cruzar los dedos en señal de suerte

Ambos iban de regreso a casa, Kokkuri-san cuidaban de que Kohina no de mojara, cosa que agradecía la peli negra

-Kohina-la detuvo el peli blanco-debo decirte algo-la joven miro al mayor quien estaba sonrojado-¡yo esto!-

Pero la lluvia aumento y no lo escucho

Al final regresaron a casa y Tama al ver el estado del zorro lo dejo...que de desahogara comiendo chocolates mientras veía una telenovela

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto la menor

-ahoga sus penas-dijo la peli rosa acariciando su cabeza-¿quieres ramen?-

-¡si!-

-¿¡Por qué!?-y sólo comenzó a llorar

-Kokkuri aún no termina ánimo-le susurro la joven

-si-el mayor cuando menos sintió miro que Kohina limpiaba sus lágrimas con uno de sus pañuelos-¿Kohina?-dijo confuso

-no me gusta verte llorar...Kokkuri-san-el nombrado sólo se sonrojó para colocar su mano sobre la de la menor para mirara la

-Kohina yo te...

-¡HOLA!-pero era mal momento para que el espíritu loliconero Tengu llegara

-¿¡Por qué!?-y volvió a llorar el zorro

-Kokkuri-san-

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto el espíritu

-frustración por el Love-dijo en otro tono para que no notara al palabra la joven

-oh~ pobresito-comento

-lo se-suspiro-¡pero faltan más!-y con estas palabras se sabía que aún faltaban más planes de Tama

_**espero que les haya gustado -w-**_

_**en el siguiente más planes de Tama-chan**_

_**no se ustedes pero si Kokkuri-san me llega así a la escuela (las dos veces) yo si me lo violo xD bueno yo me despido mandando:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

**_escritora fuera paz (¿conty?)_**


	4. El plan de Tama y Kokkuri fase dos

_**Hoooolaaaa! Traigo conty!**_

_**espero que les gusté •w•9 porque Kokkuri-san ya esta tomando cartas en el asunto y también lamento el retrasarme lo que me paso fueron algunos asuntos y pues como ya están aquí las vacaciones pues traeré contys más seguido ewe**_

_**disfruten onegai!**_

-Diálogos-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 4. El plan de Tama y Kokkuri...face dos

-tranquilo, tranquilo-Tengu trataba de calmar al peli blanco quien literalmente lloraba a mares y claro que Kohina al no comprender porque lloraba sólo se dedicó a acariciar a Tama quien estaba en su forma animal

-¡¿POR QUEEEE?!-grito en el llanto el zorro

-¿Qué le pasa a Kokkuri-san?-pregunto la peli negra-hace poco estaba tranquilo-indago para que la gata riera

-cosas del corazón-dijo contenta

-¿deberíamos pedirle un consejo a Kureha-san?-negó la peli rosa-¿Por qué no?-

-¡ES TARDE VERÉ A DORMIR!-dijo empujandola

-pero...son las 5:00-

-¡DUERMEEEE!-y sólo cerró la puerta de un azoton

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Kokkuri mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-nada jeje-río el espíritu loliconero-pero bueno tengo un plan para que seas feliz con la pequeña niña-

-¡TIENE 13!-grito el peli blanco

-piensas lo mismo que yo-hablo Tama

-oh~ si-

Kokkuri-san miro algo confundido a los dos espíritus que de decían ser sus amigos pero...bueno no tenía otra alternativa más que escucharlos ya que sólo no podría llevar a cabo su más planes ya que los suyos eran algo...diferentes...pero no se sabrían si tendrían éxito

-bien esto aremos...-

A la mañana siguiente

-Kokkuri-san...¿Kokkuri-san donde estas?-a la mañana siguiente Kohina había despertado y por lo visto el peli blanco no estaba...cosa que era bastante extraña y más si este era el encargado de las labores del hogar-bueno...me voy-y con esto sólo salió de su casa ya que a las afueras de esta la esperaba su amiga

-¿Qué pasa te noto extraña?-dijo la peli naranja

-Kokkuri-san no esta-hablo

-¿Quien es Kokkuri-san?-la peli negra se quedo sin palabras ya que...esperaba algo más

A la llegar el colegio junto con las clases las horas pasaban y por lo parecido la amiga de Kohina no recordaba a Kokkuri-san cosa que le comenzaba a preocupar

-oh no-dijo la peli negra-olvide mi almuerzo-Jimeko sólo suspiro para que su amiga sólo mirara a la ventana

-oye que tal si...-pero no completo su oración ya que una piedra rompió la ventana, provocando que esta la golpeara y por simple inercia cayera al piso desmayada

-¿¡Qué le paso!?-

-¡Llévenla a la enfermería!-

-¡SENSEI!-

Los ojos de la peli negra de ampliaron y sin esperar salió corriendo del aula olvidándose de Jimeko quien estaría bien, sin esperar logro llegar al patio de su escuela para encontrarse con el peli blanco el cual había lanzado la piedra anteriormente

-yo~-dijo contento-Kohina vi que olvidaste tu almuerzo y yo...-el mayor no completo su oración ya que sólo sintió como era abrazado por la menor la cual sólo escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor quien sólo...pudo corresponder abrazo de la menor-Kohina-dijo el nombre de la menor quien por lo visto comenzó a llorar-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-dijo preocupado

-pensé...que...te hablas ido...tenía miedo a perderte...a perderte nuevamente sólo que esta vez sería para siempre-el mayor no sabía que hacer por lo cual sólo abrazo a la menor

-buen plan-dijo Tengu

-lose-río Tama

Unas horas atrás

-el plan será que...-Tama no completo si oración ya que Jimeko había llegado y por lo visto era a estudiar-en buen momento llegas-sonrió la neko

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-queremos ver si Kohina siente un mínimo aprecio a Kokkuri-kun o sólo lo ve como un trapo viejo-

-gracias Tengu-hablo el peli blanco

-de nada-sonrió volviendo a la normalidad el apuesto loliconero-¿nos ayudas?-pregunto

-claro, lo que sea para ayudar a que Kohina se de cuenta de todo-Tama le hizo la señal de que se sentará a su lado cosa que hizo

-mira, Kokkuri-san se Ka temprano y se esconderá en su antiguo templo, luego cuando te pregunte Kohina ¿Qué le paso a Kokkuri-san? Responderás como si no supieras quien es el-sonrió la peli rosa

-¿Por...que?-dijo confundida

-esto nos servirá para ver si lo aprecia o no-hablo-pero bueno, el resto será que vayan a un día de campo...pero como hay clases comerá con ella en el patio-

-oh~-

-sip, ¿comprendes?-pregunto Tengu

-¡sip!-respondió animada

-¡bien!-

Y si eso había pasado...por ello...y claro que Jimeko no se esperaba la piedra "del amor" ya que gracias a ella estaba en la enfermería pero nada grave

-ahora a esperar-dijo la neko

-si-hablo el loliconero

Ambos estaban aún abrazados por lo cual los espíritus al estar en el árbol podían ver todo

-perdóname Kohina-dijo para...sólo acercarse a ella y besarla en los labios, los ojos de la menor se ampliaron ante lo que pasaba pero...no opuso resistencia por lo cual sólo se dejo llevar para sentir como las manos del mayor rodeaban su cintura para atraerle al cuerpo contrario

-¡oh por dios!-dijo Tama

-jojo-río Tengu

-Kokkuri...san-Kohina al terminar aquel beso miro al mayor quien sonrió para tomarla por los hombros y sentarla en el pasto

-traje algo que te gustara-sonrió para darle unos fideos cosa que alegró a la menor...hasta ver que tan caseros-vamos no saben mal y lo sabes-dijo con puchero el mayor

-gracias por la comida-y sin más comenzó a comer para que el mayor se sentará a su lado para verla con una sonrisa

-Kohina-la llamo-quiero decirte que yo te...

-¡CARIÑOOOO MIIIOOOO!-pero por mala suerte Inugami-san junto a Shigaraki habían regresado de la luna de Venus...y por lo visto fue un viaje duro ya que las prendas del perro estaban algo rotas al igual que las del mapache

-oye zorro...besaste a Kohina ¿verdad?-hablo Shigaraki

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-grito Inugami para tomar de los hombros a Kohina-¡¿ES VERDAD?!-dijo al borde del desmayo

-hi-respondió la menor para que se desmayara el perro-Inugami...san-

-no es nada déjalo jeje-se río Shiaraki

-es verdad-hablo el peli blanco para que la menor sólo se confundiera aún más-vamos come Kohina, si no no tendrás fuerzas para tus clases-y sólo con esto comenzó a comer

-nya~ y ahora ¿Cómo les ira?-hablo la peli rosa

-pero aún no le dice todo lo que siente-dijo Tengu

-pero se lo dijo más o menos ¿no?-y sólo suspiraron ambos

-tengo que ver como ira todo-dijeron ambos desde la copa del árbol completamente emisionados ante lo que pasaría

**_Espero y les haya gustado ^^_**

**_ese Inugami-san llegando cuando menos lo eesperan pero bueno espero y que sigan aquí para ver la conty ewe_**

**_bueno yo me despido mandando:_**

**_¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_**

**_escritora fuera paz (¿conty?) _**


	5. Nuevo alumno (celos)

_**HOOOLAAAA! Y como todos sabemos toda buena historia merece unos bueno celos! Y si damas y caballeros *redoble de tambores***_

_**kokkuri-san tendrá Celos! De un sexy Oc mío~ bueno el Oc originalmente tiene 31 y parece de 15 pero ahora le cumpliré el sueño y tendrá 13!**_

**_espero que les gusté_**

**_Disfruten onegai!_**

-Diálogos-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 5. El alumno nuevo [part.1 celos]

Todos los presentes a excepción de Kokkuri y Kohina, miraban a Inugami quien estaba desmayado en el piso y lo único que hizo Shigaraki fue sacar su botella de sake para comenzar a beber

-nyaaa ¿cómo terminará eso?-indago Tama curiosa ya que el perro estaba más que molesto ante lo que había hecho el zorro lo cual era...tomar el primer beso de la joven de cabellos negros

-¿enserió?-

-¡si!-

-¿qué clase?-

-la de Kohina-

-¿quien?-

-la que golpeó al chico más guapo que ah pisado este colegio...bueno ya llego otro igual de guapo que el-

-¿en serió?-

-¡Siiii!-

Todos estaban confundidos ya que por lo visto había un nuevo alumno ¿bueno o malo? Quien sabe pero lo único que sabía Kokkuri-san era que nadie más tendría más que él, el primer beso de su amada Kohina

-me tengo que ir-dijo la peli negra al escuchar la campaña

-cariño...mío-y por gran sorpresa Inugami-san aún se movía, ya que había comenzado a arrastrarse en dirección a la menor pero el de largos cabellos lo impidió pisándole la cola

-ve tranquila-dijo el mayor para que la peli negra se fuera a su respectiva aula

-Señor...zorro-pero grande fue la sorpresa del espíritu al ver como llamas comenzaban a rodear el cuerpo del perro quien se levantó mostrando un aura maligna-tu...¡LE QUITASTE A MI CARIÑO LO QUE YO DEBI ROBARLE HACE TANTO TIEMPO! ¡ZORRO MALO!-grito molesto el oji rojo quien estaba envuelto en llamas moradas

-¡Ya!-grito Shigaraki lanzándole un vaso de su sake al perro quien al sentir como esto hacia que las llamar aumentarán salió corriendo, para tirarse al piso y comenzar a rodar en este tratando de apagar el fuego-oye zorro, será malo si tu entusiasmó llega más lejos que un simple beso, la niña debe de ser pura hasta el matrimonio...que se bien que sueñas Pervertido~-canturreo para que el zorro se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado

-Inugami sueña lo mismo y no se lo restriegas en cara-dijo enfadado

-ese es un caso perdido, tu eres otra cosa...

-¡KYAAAAA QUE GUAPO!-

Aquel grito provenía de la clase de Kohina y el zorro al igual que todos por curiosidad tomaron su forma animal y subieron a un árbol

Mientras con Kohina

-mi nombre es Tome Kabuki-dijo un tierno chico de cabellos blancos, ojos azules en un tono brillante quien hizo una reverencia al estilo "príncipe"-un gusto-y concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa (NA. El chico es como Miketmartu...creo que así se escribe, bueno el zorro de Inu x boki SS, cuando de vuelve joven y parece un niño) la mayoría de las chicas...o mejor dicho todos podía jurar que había un aura llena de brillos al rededor del menor

-bien Tomoe-kun ¿de dónde eres?-pregunto

-soy de Francia-dijo contento

-ara~ bienvenido y que tal si te sientas junto a Kohina-chan-

-¿junto a la señorita de cabello negro?-asintió-será un honor estar cerca de una bella dama al igual que el resto-las chicas gritaron, los chicos de molestaron y Kokkuri-san era detenido por Tengu, Tama y Shigaraki mientras que Inugami-san estaba amarrado al árbol evitando todo incidente...u homicidio

-Kohina ya viste cuán guapo es ¿verdad?-le susurro Jimeko

-bravucona-san estas bien-

-¡Jimeko!-dijo molesta

-hola-sonrió el peli blanco tomando asiento junto a la peli negra-soy Kabuki Tomoe y espero llevarme bien contigo señorita Kohina-dijo contento para que la menor sólo le diera una rápida mirada

-hi-dijo para que el joven sonriera, y así fue el resto de las horas el chico hablaba con la menor en cada descanso, provocando los celos de las chicas quienes envidiaban a Kohina por tener a dos chicos guapos cerca al joven de kimono y al nuevo estudiante

-¡WAAAAANAAAA KIIIIMIII!-y como por obra de arte Inugami apareció para abrazar a Kohina

-¿¡Otro!?-y si ahora era más envidiada, y sólo llego Shigaraki para sacar al perro jalandolo lejos de la menor

Y si al terminar las clases la menor se pudo ir más tranquila a su casa donde encontró a un molesto Kokkuri-san quien se desquitaba con unas pobres verduras, un serió Inugami quien afilaba unas chillas y cargaba sus pistolas, mientras que Shigaraki...por extraño que fuera no bebía su sake ¡ERA EL APOCALIPSIS! Y más si Inugami vio a Kohina y no fue a abrazarla

-esto es obra del diablo-dijo Kohina sorprendida

Y por raro que fuera, la menor estuvo comiendo fideos instantáneos frente al zorro y este no hacia nada, sin duda alguna esto era raro y al ir al colegio se encontró con Tomoe quien al verla fue a saludarla besando su mano y acompañándola a su aula, obviamente ignorando a Jimeko quien también quería que la saludara de esa forma y no con un "buenos días" y sin más fueron a sus clases pero en una hora...

-Bueno pónganse en parejas-dijo un profesor

-¡señorita Kohina!-dijo Tomoe jalando su silla y sentándose junto a la nombrada quien no pudo hacer nada a pensar de querer estar con su amiga Jimeko-sabes...quiero tener una cita contigo-todas las chicas miraron a Kohina quien miraba sería al peli blanco

-bueno...

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!-grito Kokkuri-san tirando la puerta de una patada, siendo acompañado por Shigaraki e Inugami

-¡CARIÑO MÍO!-

-el zorro pagara la puerta-

-...-el de largos cabellos sólo tomo de la mano a Kohina levantándole de su asiento-no...lo permitiré-dijo para sólo besarla frente a todos en la clase

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?-gritaron todos incluyendo a Inugami y Tomoe

-Z-zorro-

-¡Wana kimi!-grito en llanto Inugami

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y más al ver como el zorro tomaba de la cintura a la menor para atraerla a su cuerpo, la mayoría pudo ver como el mayor ingresaba su lengua dentro de la boca de la menor y...

Si era cierto el zorro había logrado ingresar su lengua en la cavidad de la menor soboreando cada lugar

-¡ZORRO!-grito Shigaraki al ver como el mayor estaba a poco de ir algo más lejos por lo cual lo golpeo con su sombrero el cual tenía al cuello haciendo regresar al zorro a la realidad

-Y-yo-dijo apenado para sólo salir corriendo dejando a Kohina completamente roja y sin palabras

-por favor...todos en sus lugares-dijo el maestro

-lo siento mucho, el no es así-respondió Shigaraki para llevarse jalando a Inugami quien estaba tirado en el piso completamente blanco

-a sus lugares-dijo el maestro para que todos sólo murmuraban

-que bestia-dijo Tomoe-yo jamás te aria eso-dijo para sólo besar la mano de la menor-porque ¡Kohina te amo!-eso fue lo que todos los alumnos escucharon para sólo decir...

-¿¡eh!?-

Mientras con Kokkuri-san

-¿y eso?-pregunto Shigaraki impactado por lo de hace unos minutos

-no...no se porque lo hice-respondió el zorro

-marcaste tu territorio eh-río el mapache-típico en los zorros y perros...-

-¡Si estaba celoso y que!-respondió molesto

-nyaaaa perfecto-dijo Tama

-jojo-río Tengu

-¿¡Qué!?-

-nada, nada-

Pero el zorro sentía que algo estaba mal...como si ese joven pudiese...ser peligroso

-¡NO PERDERÉ CONTRA UN NIÑO DE SECUNDARIA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas el zorro

-¡señor cállese tenemos clases!-

-P-perdón-respondió Kokkuri apenado para que todos rieran

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**

**_dentro de poco la conty_**

**_yo me despido mandando:_**

**_¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! _**

**_Escritora fuera paz (¿conty?)_**


	6. El alumno nuevo (¿cita?)

_**HOOOLAAAA!**_

_**traigo Conty! Espero y les gusté ya que en el próximo entra un nuevo Oc mío, también abra Yaoi! Jeje *q* pero no diré entre quienes, espero y les gusté y cclaro disfruten ONEGAAI!**_

Capítulo 6. El alumno nuevo [part.2 ¿cita?]

Al día siguiente.

Después de clases

Kohina había regresado del colegio para una vez llegada a su casa encontrarse con Kokkuri-san quien no hacia nada...correcto ni la comida había hecho

-Kokkuri-san ¿Qué comeremos?-dijo la joven

-oh no lose porqué no mejor haces ¡lo que quieras!-y con esto se fue dejando a la joven confundida pero contenta ya que podría comer sus deliciosos fideos

-Inugami-san ¿Qué le pasa a Kokkuri-san?-pregunto curiosa la joven

-no estoy seguro cariño mío, al parecer fue al colegio y cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba molesto-hablo el perro-¿qué paso?-se pregunto volviendo a su forma humana-tal vez deberías preguntarle al señor mapache, debe de saber-la joven asintió dejando sus fideos para que se cocinarán con el agua hirviendo para ir acompañada junto al joven acosador con Shigaraki quien estaba recostado con un cigarrillo en la boca

-ah niña ¿Que pasa?-pregunto el mayor

-Kokkuri-san esta molesto-

-queremos saber porque-el mapache suspiro dejando salir el humo del tabaco para pensar

-creo que esta molesto por el chico nuevo-indago-a lo que me recuerda estas muy tranquilo perro después de...

-¡AAAAAHHH!-la duda de Shigaraki desapareció al escuchar una explosión y un notorio grito de Kokkuri-san

-olvídalo-dijo con una gotita de sudor

-Inugami-san dijiste que Kokkuri-san regreso molesto del colegio hoy-miro al mayor

-si cariño-respondió

-tal vez fue por...

Flash back

-Kohina-el joven albino llamo a la peli negra quien lo miro sería-¿quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto sin rodeos haciendo que todas miraran molestas a Kohina-sería bueno que fuésemos a donde venden los mejores fideos instantáneos, y claro baratos-la joven miro decidida al peli blanco

-¿dónde y cuando?-

-que tal el sábado-sonrió-en ese caso el sábado en el parque ¿vale?-

-vale-

Fin del flash back

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-gritaron

-la compro-hablo Shigaraki

-¡Cariño mío noooo!-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo confundida-me llevara a comprar fideos y ya-los demás trataron de razonar un poco ya que en todo caso podría ser verdad y el joven no tendría mala intenciones con Kohina ya que era amable

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿QUEEEE?!-pero Kokkuri-san estaba molesto por otros motivos los cuales eran que Kohina había gastado dinero de Kokkuri en fideos y ahora en enterarse de lo que pasaría este sábado con mayor razón estaba molesto...o mejor dicho hecho rabia-si vas con el...¡NO COCINARE NI NADA!-la joven estaba hablando con Shigaraki e Inugami por lo cual el zorro sólo suspiro-esta bien...-dijo serió

Y si...Kokkuri-san cumplió su sentencia y como ni Kohina, Shigaraki o Inugami sabían cocinar estaban perdidos y eso que apenas era martes...

-hambre-dijo Shigaraki-oye zorro ¿por qué no cocinas algo? Nos morimos de hambre-

-que cocine Tomoe-hablo molesto

-¡PARECES UN NIÑO!-grito molesto el mapache ante las ideas del zorro

-me voy-

-¡Kohina!-

-no le hagas caso cariño mío...

-Kokkuri-san ¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo?-

-¡NOOOOO!-grito Inugami para lanzarse sobre Kohina pero Shigaraki lo detuvo tomándole de la cola y frenandolo con todas sus fuerzas, ya que debían aprovechar esto para que Kokkuri-san dejase de estar molesto y también prepara algo de comer

-C-claro-dijo sonrojado el espíritu-que tal si preparó algo-y con estas palabras fue a la cocina a preparar la cena y si después de ello la joven tenía planeado irse a bañar después de Kokkuri-san pero Inugami-san no quería que la menor durmiese con el zorro por lo cual Shigaraki lo amarro a un árbol evitando que se fuese

-Kohina ¿no te quieres bañar primero?-pregunto el mayor

-¿Por qué no mejor se bañan juntos?-hablo Shigaraki mientras bebía

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA ZORRO DE PACOTILLA QUE SI LO HACES YO $&amp;" /$*#€ POR EL $&amp; ^*\\*_!_ CON UNA *#_^]£\\+_€ Y NO TE MOVERÁS EN UN MES!-todos estaban sin palabras, era la primera vez que Inugami-san decía palabras así y más en amenazas (NA. Esa boquita Inugami -•-)

-me bañare primero-y se fue el peli blanco dejando a Kohina con Shigaraki

-Shigaraki-san-

-¿Qué pasa niña?-pregunto el mapache

-Kokkuri-san...¿siempre es así?-indago

-en realidad...hace tiempo hubo una joven quien le robo el corazón y pues...trato de protegerla de todos...pero la diferencia era que el era una deidad y ella una princesa...paso lo que pasó y por lo visto se repuso pero-negó-no es nada jaja jaja-Kohina se confundió pero sólo espero a que el zorro terminará para poder bañarse

Al paso de unos minutos así fue y la menor término durmiendo en los brazos de Kokkuri-san quien sólo se aferró al cuerpo de la menor temiendo que en cualquier momento se la fuesen a arrebatar

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA KOHINA?!-grito el zorro al despertar

-¿¡No esta!?-dijo incrédulo Shigaraki

-¡Cariño mío!-

-¡BUSQUEMOSLA!-

-¡Si!-

Mientras tanto

Kohina iba junto al joven de cabellos blancos quien con una sonrisa llevaba a Kohina a diferentes lugares: desde el parque de diversiones donde ambos subieron a todos los juegos:

-señorita ¿Que apetece comer?-pregunto tomándola de la mano

-fideos-respondió

-que linda-dijo abrazándola pero ella sólo le golpeo la mano y lo empujo-P-perdón-se sonrojó

-otro lugar-

-ya se la casa del horror-

5 minutos después

-¡EL COCO ME COMERÁ!-dijo temblando aterrado

-"yo no me asuste pero el si...raro"-pensó

Hasta el cine donde trato de tomar la mano de Kohina pero se equivocó...y tomo la de un joven mayor que el

-¿Qué cojones haces niño?-dijo molesto

-¡Perdón! Pensé que era mi amada Kohina-dijo mirándole apenado ya que la joven al notar las intenciones del contrario cambio de asientos con otro

Y si así se la pasaron: Tomoe con intentos fallidos y la menor intentando alejar al "ídolo"

-¿ya iremos por los fideos?-pregunto algo cansada después de todo lo ocurrido

-sip-dijo con una sonrisa-pero recordé que hoy cerraban-Kohina miro molesta a Tomoe quien sólo sonrió-tranquila ven-tomo de la mano a la menor para besarla y sonreírle-me eh enamorado de ti...y quiero...-trato de acercarse a aquellos labios pero...el joven se detuvo en seco al sentir un par de fuertes golpes en su cabeza y si eran Kokkuri-san, Inugami-san y Shigaraki-san quienes detuvieron al peli blanco

-itte-dijo el menor

-tratando de besar a la niña-hablo Shigaraki mientras sacaba humo de cigarro

-maldito mocoso-Inugami recargaba sus pistolas mientras Kokkuri-san miraba con rostro demoniaco al menor

-¡Si! ¿¡Y que!? Amo a Kohina y no les tengo miedo a ustedes-dijo levantando la voz llamando la atención de todos en la calle

-no es el ídolo-

-¡si, si es!-

-que mono es de cerca-

-¿enamorado de la simplona?-

-dios-

-¿ídolo?-ladearon la cabeza los tres espíritus

-nos vemos Señorita-y con estas palabras se fue el peli blanco, los espíritus estaban confundidos por lo cual regresaron corriendo lo más rápido posible para buscar en el PC de la peli negra información y apenas escribieron el nombre: Kabuki Tomoe, les salieron miles y miles de páginas, imágenes y vídeos

-¿Q-que es esto?-dijo Kokkuri

-Tomoe-kun me dio esto-mostró una bolsa la peli negra para que Inugami y Shigaraki mirasen el contenido lo cual era: una revista con el peli blanco en la portada y un Cd con canciones del mismo

-lo pondré-Shigaraki busco el reproductor y lo coloco para que comenzara a sonar la primera canción, era hermosa pero...todos odiaban a Tomoe (NA. Que culpa tiene nuestro shota?)

-maldición-dijo Inugami

-si-se preocupó Shigaraki-¡NOS COBRARÁN POR GOLPEARLE!-dijo preocupado

-ah-suspiraron

-me voy-mientras que Kohina sólo se fue-"Tomoe-kun dijo que mañana vendría a mi casa...le conté que Kokkuri-san estaba raro y me dijo que me ayudaría a reparar todo"-pensó la joven-"espero que no sea nada malo"-

**_Espero y les haya gustado :3 _**

**_En el próximo Yaoi! ;3_**

**_sin más que yo me despidió les mando:_**

**_¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! _**

**_Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)_**


	7. Esto es ¿Normal?

**_Traigo Conty! Lamento si me eh retrasado pero tuve ciertos problemas además de que me sacaron dos muelas para ponerme frenos ;-; pinche dentista de melda! No me puso bien el anestesia en una y me dolió TTOTT bueno espero y les gusté este cap. Con leve Yaoi *Q* no tanto no tan poco pero bueno disfruten onegai!_**

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 7. Esto es ¿normal?

-¡SUELTAME!-grito molesto Kokkuri-san

-nop-

-¡MALDITO!-grito molesto ya que aquel apuesto joven no lo obedecía

-jejeje-

-¡¿CÓMO TERMINE ASÍ?!-grito desesperado

Flash back

Unas horas atrás

Kohina había decidido que hoy debía ser un día normal...y ¿Qué era normal para ella? Si tenía en su casa a tres espíritus y cada que ella podía comía a escondidas del mayor de los tres, eso podría ser un día normal, sin tomar en cuenta que hoy tendría la visita de Kabuki Tomoe "amigo" suyo por lo cual no tuvo de más que pedirle a Shigaraki que se encargara de Kokkuri e Inugami y ¿Cómo lo aria? ¡Fácil! Ensuciando parte de la casa lo más posible para alejar al zorro y en el caso del perro decirle que Kohina quiere algo...que se encuentre en el contienen Americano, y era clara la reacción del perro

-¡HAYA VOY!-

Si salió corriendo como si de su vida dependiera de ello, por lo cual que el ídolo la visitase no sería un problema

-buenos días señorita-dijo el peli blanco con una tabla bajo el brazo

-¿Para qué?-señalo la tabla provocando una sonrisa en el peli blanco

-ven te mostrare-coloco la tabla en la mesa para sólo sacar una moneda de 10¥-hablaremos con Kokkuri-san para ver que pasa-la peli negra asintió para comenzar el rito-Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san ven por favor-se comenzó a escuchar un ruido por lo cual ambos jóvenes retrocedieron para ver como se abría la puerta del patio en la cual una espesa niebla y un tono rojizo ocultaba a aquel ser

-¿quien me invoco?-ambos miraron a un apuesto joven de cabellos grises atados a una fina coleta alta, ojos que mostraban seriedad pero de un color gris, piel blanca y su vestimenta de un kimono blanco con detalles azules, con el conjunto de la cinta y un pequeño velo blanco en el cabello, ambos jóvenes se mostraban sorprendidos pero más Tomoe-¿Tomoe? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el espíritu

-¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUI YUKINOJO!?-grito Tomoe para que el peligris suspirara

-te recuerdo que ¡TU! Me llamaste Tomoe, vine aquí por eso, tu me llamaste y bien-dijo poniéndose serió-¿Qué quieres?-Tomoe suspiro para mirar a Kohina

-el es Yukinojo, el "Kokkuri-san" que me llego cuando yo jugué, Yukinojo ella es Kohina el amor de mi vida-el joven que usaba velo hizo una reverencia

-un gusto soy Yukinojo-dijo serió

-¡MALDITO MAPACHE!-se escucho en dos tono y si...uno era de Kokkuri-san y otro de Inugami y por lo visto no estaban del todo contentos ya que el mapache sólo salió corriendo de una habitación para esconderse como todo un hombre tras Kohina, quien freno extendiendo su mano en señal de alto a ambos espíritus

-alto-dijo sería para que ambos miraran a Tomoe

-¿¡QUÉ HACE EL AQUI!?-gritaron ambos-¡KOHINA!-

-este...-se oculto tras Yukinojo

-¡Kokkuri! ¡Tanto tiempo!-exclamo

-¿lo conoces?-preguntaron Shigaraki, Kohina e Inugami

-no...-dijo Kokkuri-¿Pero quien...?-el peligris sólo se lanzo sobre Kokkuri quien sin saber porque este no lo soltaba

-¡SUELTAAAAMEEEE!-

Fin del flash back

Y si por ello estaba pasando todo esto, nadie sabía ni porque o como el tal "Yukinojo" se le había aferrado a Kokkuri-san quien sin saber porque todo paso así como así

-¿Qué eres de Tomoe-kun?-pregunto Kohina para abrazar a Kokkuri-san quien por fin había sido liberado

-¿Cómo?-pregunto mientras miraba como la peli negra se sentaba en las piernas del zorro quien sin más que la dejo-bueno soy su sirviente, el me invoco y sello un trato conmigo-dijo

-no camine en dos días-comento el peli blanco acariciando sus caderas

-y eso que fui blando contigo-dijo indignado el mayor-soy un espíritu de perro pero soy de alta clase por ello me veo así niña-dijo sonriendo-además...mi contrato con Tomoe fue...-

Flash back (NA. Otra vez ewe)

-"que aburrido"-pensó el pequeño ídolo después de su gran debut-"¡ya se jugaré a Kokkuri-san! ¿Qué puede pasar?"-y con esto sólo saco una tabla la cual había comprado días atrás en su colegio-Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san ven por favor-comenzó el menor para sólo ver como la moneda se comenzaba a mover-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo y más al ver como entraba niebla por un ventana para que finalmente ingresara un apuesto joven (NA. El aquí presente y no Kokkuri-san)

-soy Yukinojo...pero se me conoce por Kokkuri-san-lo miro-¿quieres ser maldito toda la eternidad pequeño ídolo?-lo señalo-¿Qué quieres?-el menor estaba sin palabras y sólo retrocedió

-N-no-dijo-Y-yo...sólo...lo hice porque estaba aburrido-el mayor se acerco

-puedo ser tu sirviente ¿sabes?-el menor se sorprendió-pero a cambio debes hacer un trato conmigo-el menor lo miro decidido

-¡Si!-

-bien-con esto sólo lo tomo para comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente mientas le despojaba la ropa

Así el mayor comenzó y no se detuvo quitándole la inocencia a Tomoe el cual fue sumiso, ambos esa noche fueron uno, y no se detuvieron ya que el sexo no freno hasta que el espíritu fuese saciado

Fin del Flash back

Kokkuri-san le había cubierto los oídos a Kohina quien no supo porque, Shigaraki tenía la boca abierta y al tener un cigarrillo en la boca al poco tiempo se le calló quemándole en el pie, y finalmente Inugami estaba entre sorprendido y contento, sorprendido por lo que le paso al menor y contento porque no era amenaza

-¡PERVERTIDO PEDÓFILO!-grito señalándole una y otra vez Kokkuri-san-¡ERES DE LO PEOR ASALTA CUNAS!-

-¡mira quien habla!-replico Yukinojo-tu no lo aras pero lo soñarás-reclamo sonrojando al zorro quien sólo bajo sus orejas mientras miraba a otro lado

-Tomoe-kun-soltó a Kokkuri-san para abrazar al menor quien se sorprendió-todo esta bien-dijo la menor para que el ídolo se sonrojara y al poco tiempo se llenasen sus ojos de lágrimas

-¡Señoritaaaaa!-dijo para abrazarla mientras lloraba-¡Graciaaaaas!-

-ya, ya-dijo la menor

-¡el no lo necesita!-los alejó Kokkuri-san para abrazar a la menor

-¡deja a mi cariño!-grito Inugami levantándose y recargando sus pistolas

-¡ya ustedes!-grito Shigaraki al ver que nuevamente pelearían los dos y si después de un tiempo se calmaron y con ello los invitados se fueron de la casa de Kohina quien nuevamente le pidió a Kokkuri-san dormir con el ya que por lo visto Inugami no estaba de buen humor

Y sin más ambos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación del zorro, el cual abrazaba a la menor, quien estaba aferrada al pecho del zorro

A la mañana siguiente

Jimeko y Kohina iban en camino al colegio y como era normal: Kokkuri-san, Inugami, Shigaraki, Tama y Tengu espiaban a la colegiada de cabellos negros quien sólo miraba al cielo algo despistada

-tuve un sueño-dijo sería

-¿enserió?-expreso Jimeko-¿De qué?-

-amor-los espíritus que estaban ocultos tras una pared quedaron sin palabras, Inugami apenas y escucho "amor" estaba listo para correr y abrazar a su amada Kohina pensando que ella soñó con el, Tengu y Tama estaban algo curiosos, Shigaraki sorprendido y Kokkuri-san en un estado de shock, ya que temía que alguien le pudiese quitar a su amada Kohina

-¿¡Enserió!?-dijo sorprendida Jimeko-¿¡Quien era!?-la peli negra se acerco y le susurro-¡YA SABÍA!-grito-espera-comenzó a procesar los susurro-¡VÁMONOS Y CUENTA MÁS!-y con esto se la llevo corriendo, dejando a los espíritus en la duda ya que...no sabían que había soñado Kohina

_**Espero y les haya gustado =w= acaso Kohina soño con Kokkuri-san o con alguien más Inugami, Shigaraki o tal ve Tomoe no se sabe, bueno espero y les haya gustado yo me despido mandando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	8. Kokkuri-san en el colegio

_**Perdonen esta larga espera xD pero ya les traigo la Conty del fic, espero y les gusté ^^ como no tengo tanto que decir sólo espero y lo disfruten~**_

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 8. Kokkuri-san en el colegio

Los espíritus estaban con la boca más que abierta, ya que por lo visto Kohina había soñado con un joven...¡ESO ERA MALO SI ESTAS EN EL LUGAR DE KOKKURI-SAN! Pero no tenían más que hacer, sólo sujetar de piernas y manos al zorro quien con todas sus fuerzas quería entrar al salón de clases, abrir la puerta de una patada y gritar como loco pidiendo una aclaración, cosa que no se podría si estas en casa y amarrado a una silla y dentro de un círculo de sal

-¡DÉJENME IR!-grito el mayor tratando de salir pero la cuerda, cadenas, candados y el círculo de sal se lo impedía-¡MALDITO MAPACHE!-grito

-no tenemos tan suelto al perro-señalo a Inugami quien estaba atado con cadenas y candados dentro de una celda

-Nya~ no pasara nada-hablo Tama-aunque creo que soñó con ese lindo ídolo shota-susurro

-¡OYEEEEE!-

Mientras con Kohina

-oh~ ya veo-dijo Jimeko una vez terminado-así que era un dios-

-deidad-corrigió-yo era una princesa y el una deidad...pero...no se que más pasó-dijo bajando la cabeza levemente sonrojada

-Kohina-san-hablaron unas chicas-¿cual era el nombre del chico que vino en varias ocasiones al colegio?-

-el que trajo rosas y vino de traje elegante-suspiro una

-el que te trajo tu comida el primer día-dijo otra

-Kokkuri-san-respondió la peli negra

-oh~-se sorprendieron mientas Jimeko les miraba con desconfianza-¿y qué es tuyo?-dijeron con bastante curiosidad

-sólo vivimos juntos-respondió

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-dijeron incrédulas

-¿¡y el de pelo negro!?-

-también-respondió

-¡IMPOSBLE ES UN HAREM!-dijeron incrédulas-¡primero Tomoe-kun, luego Kokkuri-kun y ahora ese chico! ¡Nooooo!-

-que dramáticas-hablo Jimeko aburrida soltando un suspiro

-¿¡Tu que sabes!?-le exigió una

-la conozco desde la primaria y esos tipos viven con ella desde hace tiempo, también otro más-dijo para que todas se fueran en bolita sobre Kohina empujando e ignorando a Jimeko

-¿¡CÓMO SE LLAMA EL DE PELI NEGRO!?-

-Inugami-san-respondió algo aburrida

-Kohina-sama-se escucho al abrirse la puerta del salón de clases mostrando al ídolo de cabellos blancos-traje unas cosa para ti~-canturreo para que todas le mirasen con rabia a la peli negra-¿are~?-se confundió al ver todo lo que pasaba

Mientras con Kokkuri-san

-¡DÉJENME IR!-gritaba completamente molesto el zorro mientras se podía apreciar como escupía fuego azul por la boca

-llamemos a Yukinojo-san-comento Tama para que todos asintieran ya que ver en ese estado a Kokkuri-san daba miedo

Al paso de unos cuantos minutos el joven de kimono y velo llego a la casa y miro detenidamente como estaba el zorro

-vaya, vaya-dijo colocando su mano en su mejilla para después girarse y mirar a todos-llamaron al tipo correcto, lo que are es muy sencillo-sonrió entrando al círculo de sal donde estuvo frente a frente con Kokkuri-san, pero solamente le soltó una fuerte bofetada para que reaccionara-listo-sonrió

-¡ESO LO PUDE HACER YO!-gritaron molestos

-pero no lo hicieron jeje-se burlo para que el peli blanco bajara la vista-tengo una idea-todos lo miraron-acerquencen-dijo para que todos hicieran una bolita

Al poco tiempo Kohina regreso del colegio acompañada de Tomoe y Jimeko, después de una pequeña despedida entro a su casa donde al ver a Yukinojo se sorprendió pero no tanto ya que el espíritu se marchó en cuanto ella llego

-¿Por qué Yukinojo-san estaba aquí?-pregunto Kohina con cierta curiosidad

-cosas-respondió Kokkuri-san dándole mayor curiosidad a la muñeca, quien sólo se dio la media vuelta para comenzar su tarea

Las horas pasaban y la curiosidad llenaba más y más a Kohina, quien sin respuesta alguna de lo que pasaba entre los espíritus, decidió ir a su cuarto, claro que Inugami le seguía como siempre

-Inugami-san-lo llamo mientras abrazaba una almohada

-si cariño mío-le respondió mirándole con aquellos ojos de cachorrito acosador

-te daré un beso si me dices porque Kokkuri-san y Yukinojo-san estaban juntos-Inugami se retorció ante la pregunta y el premio pero no podía hacer nada ya que...no sabía que pasaba al estar encerrado en una jaula todo el día

-¡no lose!-término llorando el perro para que Kohina se terminará quedando dormida

A la mañana siguiente

Todo iba como de costumbre, Inugami acosaba a Kohina, Kokkuri-san le gritaba a Inugami y Shigaraki se ahogaba en sake como todas las mañanas, nada fuera de lo normal (NA. O lo que Kohina siente normal) pasaba, incluso llego el momento en el cual la peli negra salió para irse al colegio acompañada del ídolo y su mejor y única amiga Jimeko, todo iba como de costumbre incluso dentro del colegio y su respectiva aula, tranquilo y pacífico

-alumnos-hasta que entro el director al aula-el es su nuevo compañero...Kokkuri-san-todos miraron al apuesto albino quien con el uniforme de color negro y una coleta llego al salón

-¡Kyaaaaaa!-gritaron las chicas al ver al joven, pero Kohina, Tomoe y Jimeko estaban sorprendidos ya que no esperaban al espíritu en la escuela

-el asiento junto a Kohina del lado derecho esta libré, puedes sentarte junto a ella-el peli blanco sonrió para ir junto a la peli negra

-Kokkuri-san vete a casa-le dijo Kohina

-no me iré haya tener mi información...-a penas y completo la frase el mayor ya que Kohina le lanzo una pierda de sal, sorprendiendo a todos en el aula

-Sekai Ichi iskimoni o iise Uro Icchio moto moto ¡sukimi aru~!-pero Tomoe para calmar la situación comenzó a cantar pero eso no funcionaba, ahora todos se centraban en Kohina y Kokkuri-este...¡Sono te anasenaide! ¡Anasanaide!-pero no funcionaba

-regresa-

-no-

Y por lo visto no irían a ningún lado ni uno ni otro lo que Kokkuri-san quería hacer era descubrir quieran era el joven con el cual Kohina había soñado

-bien-pero Kohina sólo suspiro y se dedicó a la clase ignorando al zorro quien...sólo miraba con odio a Tomoe

-"ella...se quedara conmigo"-pensó Kokkuri

Fuera del salón

-dios con ese chico-dijo Tama

-ya le pasara-sonrió Jinku

-eso espero-hablo Shigaraki

-pienso que será divertido-río Yukinojo

Los espíritus se encontraban en la copa de un árbol entretenidos, mirando por la ventana como sería este día de clases y por lo visto no sería aburrió

-cariño mío-pero había algo...todos olvidaron a Inugami, el cual Shigaraki amarro a un árbol sagrado evitando su escape-regresara por mi lose-dijo ilusionado

dentro del salón

Sólo algo se podía notar y era que las cosas no estarían nada tranquilas entre el ídolo del colegio y el chico nuevo que era Kokkuri-san y sólo eso significaba algo...hoy no sería un día nada tranquilo

_**espero y les haya gustado, esta vez prometo más seguida la Conty xD sin mas que me despido, les mando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	9. Problemas

_**Bueno, lamento la demora pero cosas pasaron y bien ya que me recupere lo suficiente moralmente vine con la Conty! Disfruten ONEGAI!**_

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 9. Problemas

Algo era más que obvió en aquel salón de clases y eso era que...Kokkuri-san el chico nuevo del colegio y Kabuki Tomoe el ídolo mundial, no se llevarían nada bien, puesto que ambos se mandaban mutuas miradas de odio puro, cosa que ponía a la mayoría incómodos en el salón de clases y eso incluía a los maestros

-abran sus libros de texto en la página 27-dijo el maestro-es cierto, Kokkuri-kun por favor júntate con Ichimatsu-san-dijo el profesor

-claro-sonrió el espíritu para acercarse a la joven-Kohina, adelante-la joven coloco en medio el libro para que el zorro comenzara a leer y buscar el resumen que les había dejado el maestro-¿Kohina no trabajarás?-le pregunto el mayor pero esta sólo bostezó

-tengo sueño, las muñecas necesitamos dormir-dijo para recostares en su pupitre

-Kohina-la llamo el zorro para que esta se levantará y le mirara, el mayor tomo el libro acercándose a la menor y al tener el libro lo uso para cubrir sus rostros y con ello, besar a la menor de manera dulce y tierna en los labios-deberías de estar despierta mi bella durmiente-le dijo el zorro alejandose para regresar a su trabajo

Las horas comenzaban a pasar y las miradas de odio mutuo entre Kokkuri-san y Tomoe no cesaban, también las miradas de odio que Kohina recibía de las chinas no paraban pero a ella no le importaban tanto

-ne Kohina-le llamo Jimeko-¿no te cansan las miradas de odio?-pregunto su amiga

-las muñecas nos sentimos incomodidad ante esto-dijo sería la pelinegra para que su amiga sólo suspirara

-bien, bien-dijo Jimeko-pero con respecto a Kokkuri-san y Tomoe-kun ¿qué aras? Me da miedo parecen perro y gato-ambas chicas miraron como los chicos y no por broma, actuaban como perro y gato apunto de matarse

-déjalos-dijo Kohiba pues no quería tener problemas-así podré comer mis fideos instantáneos-de la nada saco sus fideos y su recipiente de agua caliente, como si nada comenzó a preparar sus fideos, aprovechando que Kokkuri-san y Tomoe peleaban a muerte con sus miradas

Al final las clases acabaron, el kitsune se llevaba a Kohina de la mano, mientras Yukinojo había llegado para llevarse al shota quien iba aferrado a la espalda del espíritu

-nee Yukinojo~-le llamo Tomoe mientras el nombrado caminaba cargando ahora en brazos al albino ya que su mochila la llevaba en la espalda-¿Crees que Kohina-sama y Kokkuri-san son...?-

-no son...eran-dijo el espíritu

-¿eran?-se pregunto

-en el pasado cuando la joven Ichimatsu era una princesa-Yukinojo se detuvo, miro al cielo y mientras sus palabras se pronunciaban una leve brisa se soplo

-es...la historia-asintió el mayor-vaya...pero será divertido mi plan jeje-el shota sólo comenzó a reír y el espíritu siguió su camino

Mientras con Kokkuri y Kohina

Ambos iban de la mano, un silencio cubría la atmósfera, pero no era un silencio fúnebre que matará el momento, no, era un silencio pacífico...,como si en ese silencio se pudiese escuchar una melodía de la cual los sentimientos del zorro tratarán de llegar a Kohina

-Kohina-Kokkuri-san se había detenido junto con la peli negra, quien con duda le miro-sabes...desde el primer momento en el cual llegue a tu casa...sabes cuanto eh velado por ti...desde qué ibas a mi templo a jugar-dijo sonrojado

-te refieres a cuando me acosabas-le corrigió para que el mayor suspirara

-cállate y escucha-dijo serió para decidirse totalmente, tomando ambas manos de la menor, bajo un poco de altura para besar su frente, y lentamente unirlas-Kohina...desde hace mucho tiempo tu me Gu...

-¡WAGA KIMI!-

-¡INUGAMI VUELVE!-

-¡PERRO IDIOTA NOOOO!-

Parecería que la confección de Kokkuri-san era algo imposible, ya que tenía que pasar algo como esto

-¡WAGA KIMI!-el Inu se lanzo contra la menor para aferrarse a ella-amor mío-dijo el perro

-¡Inugami!-dijeron todos al ver que gran error cometieron al despertarse con la novela de las 4:00

-¡A TU CASAAA! ¡HOUSE HOUSE!-Kokkuri-san sólo saco un sartén y con gran fuerza saco volando al perro mandándolo a Plutón-¡y ustedes...!-miro a Tama, Shigaraki y Tengu quienes temblando cambiaron de su color habitual a ser pálidos-¡LAAAAARGOOOOO!-con todas sus fuerzas al igual que Inugami a Plutón dieron

-ah-pero Kohina sólo salió corriendo

-¡Kohina!-dijo el espíritu algo preocupado-maldición-y sólo se dejo caer en el piso

-"¿Porqué me puse así? ¿Acaso quería que?...no las muñecas no sentimos nada"-pero Kohina sólo corría a su casa completamente sonrojada, para una vez dentro encerrarse en su habitación, esperando que nadie entrara-"Kokkuri-san"-pensó la menor

Pero Kokkuri-san...

Kokkuri-san había llegado a casa y en lugar de hacer la comida...comenzó a ahogar sus penas con el sake de Shigaraki

-maldición-dijo el espíritu siguiendo con su bebida

_**espero y les haya gustado, pronto la Conty ^^ bueno yo me despido les mando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	10. ¡Una cita con ayuda!

_**Traigo conty! Espero y les gusté xD tenía planeado algo muy gracioso y romántico! Para el próximo cap pero mientras disfruten Onegai!**_

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 10. ¡Una cita con ayuda! [part.1]

Kokkuri-san seguía ahogando sus penas en sake, pues había escuchado las penas con pan son buenas...pero ese no era el caso con el alcohol y más si el espíritu no estaba acostumbrado a la bebida como el mapache, quien bebía día y noche sin efecto alguno

-me duele la cabeza-dijo el mayor con un leve tambaleo, pues quiera o no debía ir al colegio si quería alejar a Tomoe de Kohina quien como si nada dejaba que este a su lado estuviese

-Kokkuri-san se nos ara tarde-le reprocho la muñeca caminado, mientras que el zorro iba siguiéndola a su paso con una terrible resaca

Una vez que habían logrado llegar a la escuela se encontraron con Jimeko quien saludo de manera amable a Kohina y Kokkuri quienes les devolvieron el saludo

-Jimeko-san ¿es cierto de la nueva tienda con fideos?-la peli naranja con un suspiro asintió dándole a entender a su amiga que era cierto aquel rumor que había escuchado ayer

-Kohina-sama hola-Kokkuri-san no dudo ni media décima de segundo de quien era esa voz y con mirada amenazante se coloco frente a la peli negra-oh buenos días Kokkuri-san-dijo con tono burlón el shota

-Kokkuri Buenos días-pero el zorro no se esperaba a Yukinojo quien con una expresión sería se acerco para después volverla una sonrisa

-Yukinojo-san buenos días-le respondió el kitsune al espíritu quien de igual forma sonrió-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto amable

-sólo quería ver como disimulabas tu odio interno-le respondió el otro-después de todo ese día con mi mano yo te calme-los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a los espíritus

-y te lo agradezco ya hacia tiempo que nadie me lo hacia-le respondió con una sonrisa

-no hay de que...me agrada hacerlo de vez en cuando-le dijo el otro

-Kokkuri-san no sabía que tenías esas preferencias-Kohina señalo a Yukinojo quien con duda le miro

-¡YUKINOJO VIL TRAIDOR!-mientras que Tomoe con lágrimas salió corriendo cual escena de novela de las 9:00 (NA. Pero yo ni novelas veo xD)

-¡T-Tomoe!-le grito el espíritu tratando de detener a su amante

-...-Kokkuri-san comenzó a procesar toda su conversación con Yukinojo y capto el problema-¡ES UN ERROR YO SOMO AMO A ALGUIEN! ¡Y NO SOY GAY!-grito el mayor aterrado ante aquel gran error que habían tomado todos

-jajajaja vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases-se comenzó a burlar Jimeko, avanzando para que Kohina le siguiera y Kokkuri-san con el orgullo por los suelos también les siguió

Las clases iban normales, nada raro pasaba todo iba normal:

A Kokkuri-san lo acosaban todas las chicas del salón, Tomoe cantaba en los tiempo libres y todas las chicas caían rendidas ante el shota, Kohina cuando Kokkuri-san estaba distraído aprovechaba y comía fideos la peli negra, mientras que Jimeko ideaba un plan, pues todo había quedado en sus manos desde ayer cuando Kokkuri-san lanzo a todos quienes eran: Shigaraki, Tengu, Tama e Inugami a Plutón

-¡ya lo tengo!-exclamo contenta la chica, en un veloz movimiento tomo a Kokkuri-san y se lo llevo hasta la azotea donde podrían hablar tranquilos

-¿P-porque...me...trajiste aquí?-le pregunto cansado el espíritu

-mañana no abra clases, aprovecha y ten una cita con ella-le dijo la joven para que el espíritu sólo se quedara pensando

-¿Cómo se lo puedo pedir?-le pregunto levemente sonrojado

-si acepto una cita con Tomoe, te aceptara a ti-la pelinaranja salió corriendo antes de que el espíritu tratase de acosarle con preguntas y logro escapar, dejando al mayor en un estado de shock

Después de unas horas llego el momento de ir a casa y en la salida

-Kohina-le detuvo el mayor-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?-todas las chicas que pasaban se quedaron congeladas y la pelinegra sólo...

-si-dijo para irse

-¡Kyaaaaa!-exclamo Kokkuri-san para salir corriendo y seguir a Kohina (NA. Eso es bien hecho Kohina! w9)

Y como Jimeko dijo a la mañana siguiente no hubo clases y por ello Kokkuri-san pudo preparar todo para la cita y la "muñeca" al despertar

-¿Qué es?-sólo encontró una nota

Kohina

Ven al parque de la cuidad, te estaré esperando

Con cariño

Kokkuri-san

PD: Chu~

La menor sólo se sonrojó levemente ante aquel recado y sin más sólo se fue a cambiar para su cita (NA. El "Chu~" que Kokkuri-san uso es un beso 7w7 Kohina bien se te gusta xD okno ._.) al poco rato la menor ya iba en camino al parque vestida con: una falda un poco corta color morada y mallas negras que le cubriesen, una blusa manga larga color blanca pues el día era fresco

Mientas con Kokkuri-san

Este esperaba pacientemente con una Yukata negra en lugar de su avitual ropa y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y también la espera no duro pues la menor llego

-Kohina-se sonrojó el espíritu, levantándose y mirando de reojo a la joven

-L-lista-dijo apenada levemente

-bien-el espíritu sonrió y tomando de la mano a la joven comenzó su plan

En Plutón

-Nyaaaaa bien con esto podremos hablar para ayudarle-se alegró Toma pues con su pequeño transmisor podrían hablar con el kitsune

-ese zorro nos golpeo muy fuerte-se quejó Shigaraki

-¡WAGA KIMI!-pero Inugami sólo gritaba

-bien comencemos-dijo Tengu

-Nyaaaaa tienes razón-y con esto comenzó parte del plan

-Aquí Jimeko-

-aquí Tama nyaaa informa-

-normal-

-bien...comencemos a ayudarle-

-si-

Y con esto todo el plan comenzó

_**espero y les haya gustado, pronto la Conty sin más que me despido mandando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿conty?)**_


	11. ¡Una cita con ayuda! Part2

_**Lamento la larga espera pero tuve cosas...muchas cosas que hacer pero bueno, espero y les gusté disfruten onegai!**_

__-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 11. ¡Una cita con ayuda! [Part.2]

Todo estaba en las manos de Jimeko, ya que como Kokkuri-san había lanzado a todos hasta Plutón sólo le restaba ayudarle

Con los transmisores que Tama le había dado todos estaban listos y sin más la operación empezó

-Kokkuri-san ¿a dónde iremos?-pregunto Kohina

-pues...-de la nada un papelito o mejor dicho un gran papel le calló en la cara-al parque de ¿diversiones?-por un segundo dudo pero sin más siguió la indicación del papel

Ambos caminaron de la mano en dirección al parque de diversiones y una vez que llegaron, Kokkuri-san pago las entradas y pasaron

La mayor parte del tiempo ambos se la pasaban de juego en juego divirtiéndose y pasando un buen rato y claro que el kitsune se sentía más que feliz pues aquien amaba logro sacarle una sonrisa

-Kohina sonrió-susurro Jimeko por el transmisor y con binoculares en mano espiando a la parejita

-¿¡ENSERIÓ NYAAAA!?-grito Tama para que todos...menos Inugami...sonrieran pues eso querría decir que todo iba saliendo bien en la cita de aquellos

-el zorro debe de estar feliz-dijo Shigaraki

-debe de-dijo Tengu-ah esperado a esa niña por años y ya no la dejara escapar...eso espero-dijo más para si

-es verdad nya-dijo Tama

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!-grito Inugami-¡MI AMA DEBE DE AMARME A MI!-grito pero Shigaraki sólo se le lanzo encima para derribarlo-¡DEJAMEEE!-gritaba el Inu

-bien ¿Que más dice?-pregunto amable Tengu

De regreso

Ambos seguían de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro de Kokkuri-san pasaban de aquí a haya, y todo parecía bien

-Kohina ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-le pregunto

-fideos instantáneos-respondió

-no-dijo-te ara mal, mejor vamos a comer otra cosa-dijo llevándose a la joven del lugar y llevándola a un restaurante donde después de pedir su orden comenzaron a comer

-Kokkuri-san...¿Por qué me miras tanto?-pregunto sería

-lo siento-dijo apenado-recordé a alguien-de nuevo...de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento llego, desde hace unos días escucho a Shigaraki y Kokkuri hablar sobre una joven princesa la cual amaba el zorro, pero murió hace años, era extraño pero...de alguna forma Kohina sentía ¿celos?

-ya veo-dijo

Con Jimeko

La menor seguía reportando todo sin falta alguna, cosa que todos agradecían eternamente

-por lo que leí en los labios de Kokkuri...hablo sobre una chica-dijo-¿de quien habla?-pregunto a lo que le respondió Tengu-pobre de Kohina y eso que no lo sabe-y sin más sólo siguió

Paso una hora y la menor y el kitsune se fueron a otro lugar, ambos llegaron al antiguó templó de Kokkuri-san en donde Kohiba miro todo

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto a lo que el zorro sonrió

-sabes es aquí donde te vi por primera vez-dijo amable

-¿no fue cuando te invoque?-el mayor había recordado que la peli negra era muy olvidadiza por lo que sólo revolvió sus cabellos

-no, Kohina yo te había dicho que te vi desde hace mucho antes...en realidad nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo...sólo te puedo decir que eres-el kitsune bajo a la altura de la joven, colocandose de cuclillas-eres lo más importante en mi vida...de no ser por ti, ya no estaría más aquí-un suave roce de labios se presenció en aquel lugar, las hojas del árbol se comenzaron a mover de manera lenta como si compusieran una melodía con el sólo viento, pocos segundos pasaron unidos de los labios para que se separaran y una hermosa sonrisa adornara los labios del mayor-¡Kohina te amo!-exclamo el mayor dejando completamente roja a la peli negra

Mientras en otro lugar

-¡SE LO DIJO! ¡SE LO DIJO!-trataba de no gritar tan fuerte Jimeko para no ser descubierta

-¡¿ENSERIÓ NYAAAAA?!-

-¡AL FIN!-

-¡bien hecho zorro!-

-¿¡WAGA KIMI!?-

-si, si se lo dijo-todos ya estaban haciendo fiesta pero sólo faltaba Kohina y la joven, sólo salió corriendo-¡SE ESCAPA!-grito

-¡Kohina espera!-el peli blanco no tardo en salir corriendo tras la menor pues temía que algo le pasara, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Kohina a lo que sólo se lanzo hacia ella pues estaba en peligro de ser arrollada por un auto-¡Kohina ¿estas bien?!-la menor sólo cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar cosa que preocupó al kitsune, tomándola en sus brazos la llevo hasta su casa donde la recostó en su fultón-Kohina...-por lo visto la joven aún estaba en shock y no sabía que hacer y sólo beso su frente-no te preocupes, esperare el tiempo necesario a tu respuesta-

-K-Kokkuri-san...-lo detuvo-Y-yo...

De la nada se escucho como cosas caían al piso, por lo que ambos salieron corriendo y se encontraron con: Shigaraki, Tama, Tengu e Inugami, por lo visto habían regresado de Plutón

-¡Cariño mío!-grito el Inu para abrazar a la menor-te extrañe tanto-dijo frotándose contra la menor

-déjala-y sin más Shigaraki como todo buen "abuelo" lo alejó-señorita se hace tarde ¿no?-Tama comprendió

-gracias Nyaaaaa-miro a Tengu

-es cierto vámonos-y sin más ambos se fueron

-"tengo que decírselo a Kokkuri-san"-pero por lo visto venía una situación más complicada se acercaba...

Que Kohina se confiese

_**espero y les haya gustado yo me despido les mando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	12. ¿¡Nuevo enemigo? Part1

**_Bueno regrese de la muerte xD se que muchos pensaban que el fic finalizaba en el cap pasado pero no! Esto aún sigue y durara más! Bueno sin más que disfruten ¡Onegai!_**

-Dialogos-

-"pensamientos"-

Capítulo 12. ¿¡NUEVO ENEMIGO!? [Part.1 ¿Qué Kohina que?]

Kokkuri-san se sentía más libre pues le había confesado sus sentimientos a Kohina y por la reacción de la chica, sentía lo mismo

Tan alegre estuvo que no durmió toda la noche y llegada la mañana se despidió de Kohina pues la menor tenía que ir al colegio y el día iba de bien en mejor con Kokkuri-san pero en el colegio...

La menor estaba sentada en una banca fuera del salón, alado de ella había una serpiente blanca, misma que había salvado de unos locos del grado superior

-eres una serpiente muy bonita-dijo mirándola ya que se terminó enrollando en su brazo

-¡Kohina!-llegaron corriendo Tomoe y Himeko

-deberías de alegarte de esa peligrosa serpiente-se alarmo Tomoe al ver como había dejado una marca-"ese tipo de marca es...no puede ser ¿o si?"-pensó

-Tomoe-dono tiene razón-comenzó Jimeko-vámonos-y tomando de la mano a la chica la alejaron dejando al reptil sólo en la banca

Pasaron tranquilas las clases en las cuales la menor actuaba como si nada, había de sumarse que hoy Kokkuri-san no acompaño a la menor al colegio en su intento de "estudiante" claro que las chicas estaban más preocupadas por el sexy chico y no por la materia que se presentaba, el colegio dio a fin este día y los dos amigos de Kohina se despidieron para irse cada quien a su casa sólo que al llegar

-hola pequeña-dijo el algo borracho Shigaraki-¿cómo te fue hoy?-sonrió mirado como la menor dejaba su mochila en el piso y se sentaba junto al mapache

-hoy apareció una serpiente y unos chicos la molestaban, pero yo la salve-dijo tratando de actuar como heroína a lo que el mapache río

-jajaja bien hecho, bien hecho-halago el mayor

-pero pudo ser peligroso-dijo el kitsune dejando la comida en la mesa-pudo morderte-incluyo el preocupado Kokkuri

-no lo hizo, fue amable-dijo como su nada levantando el brazo en señal de que hablaba

-¿eh?-se acerco rápidamente el Kitsune para tomar su mano y verla-Kohina ¿cómo te paso esto?-pregunto señalando como tenía una marca la cual rodeaba mayor parte de su brazo en forma siseaste, pero en la parte de la muñeca se podía observar una especie de pulsera

-la dejo la serpiente-dijo como si nada

-pequeña ¿como era la serpiente?-se alarmo el "abuelo" Shigaraki

-era muy bonita además de ser blanca-comento tranquila

-¿¡Eeeeehh!?-grito el zorro aterrado-¡¿Una serpiente blanca?!-asintió para que el mayor cayera dramáticamente al piso

-Kohina esa serpiente blanca te dejo un anillo de matrimonio, pronto vendrá por ti...es como un contrario-trato de aclararle el mapache

-pero...era pequeña y bonita-dijo como si nada

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ MI KOHINA ES MUY JOVEN PARA EL MATRIMONIO!-grito el mayor llamando la atención de ambos-¡MAÑANA IRÉ CONTIGO AL

COLEGIO! A ver si se atreve a hacerte algo esa serpiente-dijo más que molesto

Pero aún así Kohina no comprendía nada, no sabía que pasaba en su totalidad y por lo visto ambos mayores estaban muy preocupados, nunca vio en ese estado hasta a Shigaraki, quien estaba aterrado, y esa misma noche Tama estaba cuidando la entrada de la casa junto con Tengu ¿Qué pasaba? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo hacían? Acaso ¿era esto tan malo?

-Kohina por tu bien...hoy dormiremos juntos-y tal como dijo el zorro...esa noche durmió entre los brazos del zorro mayor, esa misma noche logro alcanzar un sueño muy profundo para así poder descansar

A la mañana siguiente

Ambos iban al colegio y tras de ellos: Tama, Tengu y Shigaraki les cuidaban la espalda de una manera muy poco discreta

-buenos días-llego saludando Tomoe de la mano de Yukinojo

-¿de nuevo?-inquirió el joven

-una serpiente blanca le dejo un anillo de matrimonio a mi Kohina-suspiro el zorro

-¡tenía razón!-dijo el menor-sabía que esa serpiente era mala-el joven de cabellera grisácea suspiro

-lamento lo ocurrido y suerte Kokkuri-sonrió amable para depositar un beso en la mano de su amo-nos vemos Tomoe-y sin más se fue el apuesto hombre

Todos entraron a la escuela y comenzaron las clases, todo iba normal y la hora de salida al llegar era mucho más calmada, el kitsune nunca pensó que esto sería tan calmado, estaba pensando que necesitaría de tanta fuerza como para calmar a 1000 Inugamis, pero en su lugar nada paso, hasta que llegaron a casa

-¡Shigaraki!-entro corriendo al ver a su amigo amarrado y encerrado en un círculo de sal-¿Qué paso?-comenzó a limpiar y desamarrarlo

-¡ese mocoso!-señalo a un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos grises con unas ojeras las cuales le daban un aspecto sexy

-¡¿EEEEHH?!-grito el mayor

-un gusto soy Yime-sonrió el menor-y vengo por mi esposa Ichimatsu Kohina-y con una tierna sonrisa miro a la menor

-¿eh?-dijo al ver al chico

-correcto-se arrodilló-usted me salvo y por ello le di el anillo de matrimonio, usted y yo nos casaremos y tendremos hijos porque ¡la amo!-todos guardaron silencio ante esto

-¡JAMÁS LO PERMITIRÉ!-grito Kokkuri-san-¡MI KOHINA ES SÓLO MÍA!-

-por favor tienes miles de años de antigüedad-le reclamo-mientras que yo apenas y cumplí los 16-sonrió el chico-amor mío vámonos-y tomando las manos de la menor desaparecieron

-¡Kohina!-grito el kitsune

-maldición se la llevo-dijo Shigaraki-hablare con la señorita y Tengu...ellos tendrán un plan-y sólo con esto se fue dejando a Kokkuri-san sólo en un estado de shock

-"no la puedo perder...no de nuevo"-pensó aterrado el kitsune ante el hecho de perder a Kohina

_**bueno espero y les haya gustado yo me despido les mando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


	13. ¡¿NUEVO ENEMIGO! Part2 oculta

_**Bueno volví de entré los muertos para darles la Conty, espero y les gusté disfruten ¡Onegai!**_

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

(NA. Notas de la autora)

Capítulo 13. ¡¿NUEVO ENEMIGO?! [Part.2 oculta]

Al poco rato Kohina comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía cansada y muy confundida ¿Que no hace poco estaba junto a un chico en su casa? Si bien recordaba un tal Yime llego y dijo que ella sería su esposa, para después sólo desaparecer

-"¿Que pasa?"-pensó la peli negra levantándose de aquel fultón donde descansaba, miro todo el lugar el cual parecía una lujosa habitación de una emperatriz japonesa ¿Esto era un sueño? Aunque una parte de ella rogaba que así fuese y que pronto despertara en los brazos del kitsune-"¿Dónde estoy?"-pensó nuevamente

-oh ya despertó-escucho

-que bien, que bien-

La joven miro como dos niños aparecían, estos tenían un aspecto tierno de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados vestidos con kimonos muy elegantes

-parece que despertó al fin señorita-comento la niña junto a Kohina

-si, si Yime-san estará muy feliz-hablo el chico sonriendo mientras levitaba al igual que la otra

-¿Yime-san?-ladeo Kohina confundida-"debe ser quien me trajo aquí"-

-Kohina, despertaste-y al poco rato entro aquel chico el cual la llevo hay-que bien, no todos se acostumbran a estos viajes jeje-río inconscientemente el peli blanco-¿tienes hambre?-

-no-pero su estómago gruño

-jeje no tengas pena querida-hablo Yime-chicos traigan la comida-

-¡Haaaaiii!-los menores bajaron al piso y salieron corriendo de la habitación, dejando de nueva cuenta a Kohina con el chico

-Kohina...tu nombre es muy bonito-halago el mayor

-gracias pero quiero irme a casa-dijo sería la menor-debo ir con Kokkuri-san y Shigaraki-san-la menor trato de razonar

-el viejo zorro no te extraña y menos el mapache borracho-le respondió-estas mejor aquí...ellos sólo juegan contigo ya que después de todo...así es su naturaleza-la menor trato de pensar que sus palabras eran mentira pero-por lo menos ¿ya te dijo el zorro su verdadero nombre?-

-¿Eh?-la menor se sorprendió y a su mente llego aquel recuerdo donde el mayor sólo le decía: "sólo dime Kokkuri-san" ya que en cierta parte era verdad...el jamás le dijo su verdadero nombre

-Yime-san, Yime-san aquí, aquí-llegaron ambos después de unos minutos, la menor dejo ante Kohina una pequeña mesa y el chico un plato de fideos instantáneos, acompañado de unos dangos y un jugo de manzana-¡Buen provecho!-sonrieron ambos

-Itadakimasu-y sin esperar Kohina comenzó a comer sus fideos

-que bueno que te gusten-sonrió Yime-ya que comerás todo lo que te guste aquí-dijo amable pero al darse cuenta que Kohina había terminado su comida sonrió aún más

-lo siento-se levantó-debo regresar con Kokkuri-san-se notaba la seriedad, y por lo visto quería regresar a casa con el kitsune

-esta bien...pero ya es de noche, mínimo quédate a dormir-la chica bajo la mirada-en ese caso tu te quedarás aquí y yo me iré a mi habitación-Yime sólo señalo la habitación y después la puerta y con una sonrisa aún en los labios salió de aquel lugar

-descanse-dijeron aquellos niños para después irse volando

Kohina en ese momento tenía la mirada en el piso, quería volver a casa y estar con Shigaraki el cual aunque lo negase le divertía las bromas que en ocasiones le hacia, estar con Tama la loca fanática de muñecas la cual le acosaba sexualmente sólo de broma, con Tengu el loliconero loco...adoraba ver como este acosaba a su amiga, Inugami su acosador personal...Jimeko, Tomoe sus únicos amigos, Yukinojo quien le daba dinero para comprar fideos instantáneos...era buen espíritu ese chico pero...quería estar más con alguien...

Kokkuri-san

Quería estar con el, no alejarse y quedarse aferrada en sus brazos, deseaba que la abrazara como lo hacia siempre en un intento de consolarla, comer su deliciosa comida y pasar tiempo juntos...joder...de verdad amaba al zorro

-"Kokkuri-san...ven por mi"-las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por las mejillas de la peli negra para después dejarse caer de rodillas al piso para comenzar a llorar en silencio-Kokkuri...san-murmuro su nombre una y otra vez-por favor...sáqueme de aquí...-volvió a decir otra vez, de verdad deseaba que el mayor estuviese hay

Esa misma noche no dejo de llorar hasta caer vencida por el sueño y pasando por eso de la una de la tarde despertó

-¡Buenas!-dijeron los niños

-hola Kohina-sonrió Yime leyendo el periódico

-llévame a casa...ahora-su voz era sería y más que decidida por lo que el mayor suspiro

-bien, bien-se levantó-sígueme...-la chica rápidamente siguió a este quien la llevo a la salida de aquella enorme y lujosa mansión, por lo visto estaban en medio del bosque-si sigues por ese camino llegarás a una parada de autobús y de hay ir a tu casa a pie-sonrió-adiós y buen viaje...-la menor no dudo ni un sólo instante y salió corriendo-eso si logras salir-chasqueando los dedos se dio la media vuelta para así regresar a la mansión

Kohina comenzó a caminar, seguía y seguía pero parecía que no tenía fin ¿Acaso la engaño? Y si, si la había engañado y ahora no podía escapar de ese lugar...¿Que pasaría?

-"me niego a seguir"-pensó para comenzar a correr, tropezó y callo varias veces pero siempre se terminaba raspando las rodillas o las palmas de las manos-"¡Luz!"-pensó alegre para acelerar el paso pero en su lugar sólo regreso a la mansión

-¿volviste?-sonrió el chico dejando de regar las plantas-me alegra, se esta haciendo de noche y es peligroso que estés afuera tu sola, mañana puedes seguir intentandolo pero ya es hora de la cena-Kohina bajo la mirada, sentía que estaba perdida y sin escapatoria...era cierto

Debía rendirse

-Yime-san, Yime-san-corrieron los niños hacia Kohina quien tenía aún la mirada en el piso-Kohina-san esta lastimada de las palmas de las manos y en las rodillas-el mayor se acerco para después inclinarse y ver

-tienen razón-dijo serió a lo que el mayor sólo sonrió-entra te curare hay-y sin más sólo volvió a aquella mansión

Yime de encargo de curar a Kohina y después de ello ceno unos fideos instantáneos...pero ya no le sentía ningún sabor a la comida, llegando otra vez la hora de dormir se recostó pensado una y otra vez en el albino mayor, esperando que todo fuese un sueño y pronto despertase pero...estaba despierta y no era un sueño...estaba atrapada con un espíritu de serpiente de nombre Yime...no había escapatoria y ahora mismo estaba oculta de todos y todo

-"quiero irme...quiero estar con Kokkuri-san"-y cerrando los ojos espero a que todo terminase

-estaremos siempre juntos-fuera de aquella habitación, en el patio de aquella mansión Yime sonreía mientras miraba a la luna, las flores del jardín ahora eran color rojo brillante y con sonrisa en labios sólo murmuro-no te elegí por nada Ichimatsu Kohina, tienes un alma muy fuerte y deliciosa...así que mañana será el día en el que la devore jajajaja-

_**espero y les haya gustado, pronto la Conty sin más que les mando: ¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Escritora fuera paz (¿Conty?)**_


End file.
